


Scars

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Some scars are more than skin deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

_  
**Scars**   
_

Title: Scars

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: PG

Words: 817

Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

Summary: Some scars are more than skin deep.

 

 

 

Stark against her skin, it is a reminder, an angry line still after all this time. My head is pressed against her chest and I can hear her heart beating so strong. I move to trace the line between her breasts with my tongue, thanking God for the miracle, for the gift I’ve been given. The skin around it is soft and delicate, the slightly raised scar though is rough against my mouth. I feel her sigh and look up into her sad green eyes, her fingers threading through my hair.

 

“It takes time for it to fade …” Olivia whispers shyly, self conscious. I run my thumb along the rough skin, amazed that it has healed as well as it has. “I had a very good doctor. The surgeon was very precise with his incision.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” I dip my head and kiss her chest reverently, watching her eyes fill with tears. “You’re beautiful.” I murmur against the salty skin.

 

It’s not exactly how I pictured our first time together. Oh sure, I imagined being with Olivia, touching and loving her, learning her body and desires, exploring each other. Giving myself to her, claiming what she has given to me.

 

Actually, thoughts of making love to Olivia are still kind of on a permanent loop in my brain, only now I have a highlights reel to go with it.

 

However, I hadn’t really thought beyond that point and yet here we are. The heat and fire between us is no longer raging uncontrollably, blinding us to everything but each other. Needs have been sated and now we are lying together. Just us, being together.

 

Olivia’s arms wrap around me and I move to wipe a tear that has escaped, slowly trickling down her cheek.

 

“Y’know, you’re the first one I’ve been with since all this,” Olivia touches her chest, fingers trailing along the scar. I look up at her, a bit shocked. Olivia smirks and lifts an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, a bit of record for me, right?” Olivia chuckles.

 

“Well, you weren’t rusty at all…” I nuzzle along her ear, enjoying the shiver that runs through her body. The heat between us is building again, like water slowly being brought to a boil. I gently kiss her temple and just breathe her in. She takes my hand and holds it to her chest and we just snuggle for awhile. I’m just beginning to wonder if Olivia’s fallen asleep when I feel the low rumble of her voice, husky and gravelly.

 

“I wonder sometimes about my heart.” Olivia holds me a little tighter, as if reassuring herself that I’m still there. She needs to talk about this and I’m not going anywhere.

 

“The thought of my body cut open, chest cracked and spread wide, strange hands deep inside of me, slicing out my heart. Pulling out my very core and dropping it on a cold tray, to be burned and destroyed like trash.” Olivia swallows hard and I just hold her, waiting.

 

“Is that what was wrong with me all these years? Is that why I couldn’t keep a relationship going? I’ve done some not so nice things in my time. Did I need the heart of a good man to finally get things right?” Olivia whispers harshly. My heart breaks at hearing her inner fears exposed.

 

“Hey, look at me.” I sit up and stare hard at her. This is so much more than a line on her chest. She is wounded deeper that I ever imagined. Olivia reluctantly looks up, insecurities and fears flashing behind those expressive eyes.

 

“You are more than your heart or any past deeds, more than your gorgeous body or even your clever brain. You are so much more than the sum of your parts. You have a beautiful soul Olivia, and I am so privileged that you have let me in to see it. I love you, all of you, regardless of your past, present or future.” I gently kissed her surprised mouth, reassuring her.

 

“You are mine now, and I’m not letting you go.” I almost didn’t hear the small sigh of happiness, I was so lost in the depths of her eyes.

 

“Promise?” Olivia whispered against my lips, her eyes still locked with mine.

 

“I promise.” I pressed against Olivia, kissing her hard as I slowly rolled on top, letting my weight settle firmly on her. I feel her body start to move beneath me, tempting me, calling to me, the desire to touch her overwhelming me.

 

“Now, I think we need to shake a bit more of that rust off, don’t you?” I murmured, feeling her soft chuckle sending a shiver along the length of my body and let myself fall once more into the fire raging between us. After all, only love and time will heal those old wounds and I am definitely up for the challenge.

 


End file.
